


Half Of The Stories

by CamelotHarris



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend, Real Life, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: 'Half Of The Stories'from Louis' Just Like You. These stories are about after Zayn left One Direction, five boys' life and what will they think of something about themselves . In the story there are part of the content is real. And will repeat some events about them . Now they are going through a lot of things, so I don't know when to end it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now they are going through a lot of things, so I don't know when to end it. But I hope I won't finish them cause there are so many things we should enjoy. They're not the end.

Zayn didn't know is that Liam will stay there and watch him leave. Like Liam always look forward to seeing he turning around to him. And Liam always wait for him in airports. He looks like a poor bear every time. 

Liam never be disappointed, cause he knew his boy will back to them. But this time Zayn didn't stop walking. And he won't turn around to him, either. Liam turns around at first. They are walking on different directions.

Liam sees Zayn leaving until he disappears every time. He knew it will be more and more painful if he loves Zayn more than before. Zayn took his heart and soul away. But he know his boys are waiting for him. He can't leave and doesn't care about anything.

Liam knew that day will come to them, but he didn't know it can be very fast.He can't remember when this feeling start to appear.

Maybe it was the day that they four went to the coffee shop and talked about how to make Zayn leave their team？

Maybe it were some moments that Zayn wanted to make some different songs from theirs？

Or maybe when he found Zayn enjoyed his holidays on his own more than before？

Or when Zayn's heart started to walk away form theirs.

Liam can't find the answer. And he also usually blames on himself. Louis is the first boy who found Zayn was more and more different. He could only try his best to make Liam happy at that time. But he also changes himself. He won't be very active and humor like when they started to sing at X Factor.

They are like lonely boats. And try to cross the river called time. Time made them strong and also took innocence away. They can't turn around. Even if they don't know what would happen in the future. Just facing their fates.

He wakes up from his dreams a million times. Everything is familiar but he can't fall into the familiar arms. Maybe Zayn won't care about him anymore. Maybe someone will in his arms and kiss him.

There's no doubt that they're in love with each other. They all knew that but they can't defeat difficulty. Liam loves Zayn. So he chooses let him go and then he can do everything he wants to do. Zayn also loves him. He wanna stay with Liam but doesn't know what is he really wants. Freedom or love？

Finally Liam let him go. He knew what he will face if he makes this decision. He gave him freedom.

It's the last time Zayn will hold Liam tight. They didn't talk about anything but the fact was they wanna say everything to each other. Liam kept his eyes on Zayn and Zayn did the same thing.

Maybe it's the last time to hug their love.


	2. Chapter 2

After the end of the day before the concert, Zayn went back to the hotel roomon his own. When Zayn told Liam that he wanted to stay in a single room, Liam was very confused. But Zayn said he just felt bad and he was ill. He has kept awake for a long time. Perhaps he didn't fall asleep.

Zayn has stretched out his hand and grabbed a mobile phone on the bedside table. The main screen of the background image is the five boys. It was taken by Liam during a concert.

Four noisy boys were taken away by Louis forcibly. Finally Liam to half a squat body and took that picture. He kept his eyes on the time and date.

March 26, 2015, Hong Kong, China.

Zayn looked up a look in the corner of suitcase hided a ticket . Of course, he did not let anyone know about it. He made a decision. He wanted to leave.

Leave Hong Kong, leave their tour, leave One Direction.

Zayn out of bed with a tired body. And he went into the bathroom. 

To continue to be One Direction Zayn or just be Zayn, he had the answer. But he hasn't been put into action. And now, Zayn could clearly know what he really wants. The sound of his heart was more and more strong, he even could see they will break in the future.

The sound which in his mind, overshadowed Liam twisting the handle.

Liam woke up in a nightmare. He just didn't stay with Zayn yesterday evening, but he missed him so much. Instinctively, he took the gate card which could open the door of Zayn's room in the backpack. 'I just want to take care of him' Liam found a sense of an excuse for himself.

The curtains were not drawn, but the bathroom's door was locked. Liam glanced at the quilt which was thrown to the ground. He sighed in his heart. When Liam bent down to pick up the quilt, he kept his eyes on the luggage case.

The zipper of the suitcase was not closed.Liam can see the stub of blue and white. Liam gazed the ticket from Zayn's luggage. The ticket was intact, even had no trace of the folded. He was frantically searching for the date of the ticket, liked a drowning man looking for a piece of driftwood in eagerly.

March 26, 2015. Hong Kong fly to London.

"Liam... ?" Liam didn't know when Zayn has stood in front of the bed. He just put on a bathrobe, hair dripped with water. If it was in the past, Liam would be red face turned away and kicked him to wear clothes. But Liam just looked at him blankly. He seemed to want to find the answer he wanted from Zayn's amber eyes .

Zayn looked at him for a while. He thought it has passed for a long time. When he saw the Liam's brown eyes filled with liquid, he had wanted to explain something.

But what could he explain ? He had nothing to argue. He didn't want to tell Liam about this cruel fact.

"Liam... I just.. "Zayn looked at the boy's eyes. He could not say any words, he didn't know what to do to make the boy stop crying. How brave Zayn found himself didn't actually.Liam is his weakness.

But Liam wiped the tears, he smiled as usual. Liam also knew what he would face. He wasn't a selfish man. He knew his decision is very important for Zayn, because it would determine their future.

So what? Liam, of course, hoped his boy can accompany by his side. But it may not be Zayn wanted. Zayn wanted to be with him, but he also wanted to do what he likes . He needed to make a choice.

"I know, Zayn. Can I take you to the airport?"

As long as Liam asked him to stay, Zayn's soft heart will start to shake for him.  
But he didn't. He cannot be so selfish. Liam wanted to make Zayn happy. He wanted Zayn to do what he really wanted to do. He didn't want to be Zayn's obstacle.

Zayn hugged brown hair boy. He could feel Liam in trembling, he could hear him softly to sob. He held Liam tighter because he knew that once loosened his hand, they would in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and Louis called Liam's phone, he backed to the hotel and didn't say anything. Niall saw Liam going into bathroom and closing the door. He turned his head and watched Louis. 

" What's happening with him？And where is Zayn？" Niall has tried to call Zayn but he didn't answer the phone. He just felt bad and confused. 

" I don't know... Did he say anything to ya when he went out？" Harry put his phone in his pocket. He asked Louis about that, but the older boy said no to him. Louis could feel something different between Zayn and Liam. Then he knocked the door. 

" Liam？What are you doing ？Say something ok？" Louis said that in a low voice. He tried to be warm and wanted to help this sad boy. 

Liam kept his eyes on his face which was in the mirror. He could see his tears, his poor face and his tattoos. He had some stupid tattoo on his right arm. Liam called it One Direction. He started hatting these tattoos cause there are only four arrows on his arm. But they are five boys.

He heard Louis' voice but he couldn't move. He didn't lock the door but he didn't want anyone to discover his eyes which was full of tears.He sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

Liam even can see some memories of Zayn and himself. Zayn stranded in the dark place where is far from him. Liam asked him to stay with him and started running to catch the boy. But he couldn't do that. He wanted to touch Zayn but he stretched out his hand.

" Liyum！" Someone was calling his name.

I am here...Liam found he couldn't say anything.

Louis opened the door and found that poor boy lying on the ground. He heard his he saying something again and again. Louis got close to him in order to hear his voice clearly. 

" Zayn... Zayn... " Tears flowed from Liam's closed eyes. He grabbed Louis' arm.

" Wake up Liam！Wake up！" Louis didn't know what's wrong with him. But Liam couldn't open his eyes. Louis touched his head. Maybe he had a fever. 

Liam opened his eyes slowly. He found he lied on the bed. Niall sat down next to him and smiled at him. 

" Niall？I remember that I was in bathroom. Who took me here？" Liam turned around and kept his eyes on Niall. 

" Yes. But you were lying on the ground you know？And it was Harry. " When Niall talked to him, Louis and Harry came in the room. 

" Holy shit... So where is Zayn？And what happened between you and him？" Louis was very angry cause he couldn't do anything before he knew something. Harry asked him to be silent. 

" Well... Yes. Zayn said he wants to leave our band. And he did. " Liam said that sadly. He couldn't control himself to move on. 

" It's ok ,Liyum. Just calm down and don't cry plz. We are here with u. " Harry hugged Liam and touched his hair. He knew the feelings. If it was Louis, he will also be like that. And he knew Liam couldn't bear it. 

All they could do was staying with their heartbroken boy.


End file.
